loszan_qfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chunli15
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Los Zan-Q Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! I am the best robot (talk) 20:30, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for checking on the page, I hate to pretend to know what the Clan wants or what Jr would approve of. Its nice to have someone to say "this is fine", thank you. -Wren You have an admin button I haven't had time to fill the wiki out more and I also haven't made you an admin, until now! You have an admin button on the bottom right in your tool bar now. It has all kinds of buttons and things you can check out. You can change the website theme, check different pages (not that there are many) and ban any that decide to vandalize (its a wiki, anyone can edit). Don't worry about messing up anything... on a wiki, anything can be undone (reverted) or changed back if things go wrong. You are slightly more active than Jr so have fun checking out your admin button. -Wren New guidelines Yep, you got the correct talk page. That is cool, we really are not trying to enforce rules or anything but it does get frustrating to see a war lost because of inactivity. Jr is the leader and everyone respects his wishes on how this clan is supposed to be. Most of us have the power to kick (given by Jr) but we do not use it because we respect whatever vision Jr has of the clan. We also are happy that everyone in the clan is respected by Jr. Yes, common sense should/would be the rule of thumb. Anyway, there is many things we can do on the main page. It all depends on how we would like to structure it. 1. We can lay out the new guidelines on the main page (like it is now). 2. We can create a new page for the guidelines and link it on the main page. I mostly have been just keeping links on the main page for every page on the wiki for now, until it gets a better structure. It has worked out for now since Eagles made a page and I just linked it for easy access. Most of the time, a wiki has strict structure to it but this is our place so I let anyone from the clan do what they want and work around that. Eagles added good stuff that probably should be organized into pages and sub-pages and categories and... JaJa. It works for now and we can change the guidelines for now as well. I can do it this weekend, if you don't beat me to it. We can always organize things later, if it needs it. By the way, have you messed with the admin button (on the right side of the bottom toolbar)? If you have any questions about anything, let me know. -Wren